


Best Friend's Dad

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Divorced James Potter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Nipple Licking, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Hermione drops by to visit her best friend but winds up spending the day with his handsome father instead.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/James Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 386





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger didn’t bother calling ahead before flooing to her best friend’s house. She and Harry had already made plans to work on their summer project that was going to serve as their application for a post-graduation apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall today, and besides, his father had made it abundantly clear that she was welcome in their home any time she pleased.

Harry wasn’t waiting for her in the sitting room, nor was in his bedroom. A quick check showed he wasn’t out in the yard taking his broomstick for a ride, and she was quickly running out of options. Maybe he was in the training room his auror father had set up for practicing combat spells?

“Hello?” she called out as she neared her destination. No response came, but she did find the training room in use when she turned the corner. She gasped when she got a look at its occupant, who was bent over doing stretches in tight shorts that framed his muscular arse extremely well. She knew that bum very well; she had stolen furtive peeks at it over the years, especially over the last couple of years as she had gotten older and he had divorced his wife. She’d always known there was no way he would ever give her a second look when she was still a girl, but she was a woman now. And she felt less guilty fantasizing about him now that he was no longer married, and to a woman she liked at that.

“Oh, Hermione!” James Potter spun around and smiled at her, and she bit her lip in want when she saw his bare, sweaty chest. Yeah, there was still _some_ guilt. She was sure Harry wouldn’t exactly be thrilled if he ever caught on to the fact that his best friend was crushing on his dad and had been for years. “Always a pleasure to see you around here! You really brighten up the place.”

“Uh, r-right,” she said, fighting off the blush that wanted to form on her face. She knew he wasn’t actively flirting with her or anything; he was just naturally playful and charming. He’d passed those traits down to his son as well but it wasn’t Harry that she was attracted to. He was her platonic best friend, closer to a brother really, and she knew he felt the same way about her. But she’d always had decidedly less than familial thoughts for his father, ever since she’d hit puberty. 

“So why’d you drop by?” James asked. He wandlessly summoned a towel that he used to wipe his body off, and she couldn’t look away as he scrubbed at his half-naked body. “Not that you’re not always welcome, of course, but if you were hoping to see Harry I’m afraid you’ve missed him. Apparently he got in hot water with his girlfriend and he went over to try and smooth things out.”

“Of course he did,” Hermione said flatly. She loved Harry, truly she did, but the boy was a shameless flirt. In some ways he took after his uncle Sirius more than his own father. “And he didn’t bother to let me know, even though we made plans to work on our project this afternoon.”

“I’d apologize for him, but he’s an of age wizard now, even if he doesn’t always act like it,” James said. “Maybe between the two of us we can rub off on him one of these days, huh?”

“Maybe.” _I’d much rather the two of us rub off on each other._ She cleared her throat and did her best to clear that mental image out of her head, though she knew from experience that it would be easier said than done. “Anyway, I’m sorry I disrupted your workout, James.” It had been years since she’d called him Mr. Potter, at his insistence. “I’ll get out of your hair, and Harry can contact me whenever he’s ready to actually take this project seriously and commit to a time to work on it.”

“You could never, _ever_ disrupt anything, Hermione,” James said. “I wasn’t kidding about you brightening this place up.” There went the damn blush again. “But I’m sure you have loads of things to do, so don’t feel obligated to waste this beautiful summer day on a lonely old man like me.”

“You’re not old!” she blurted out before she could filter herself. Her eyes widened, but he grinned at her.

“You warm my heart,” he said. “Seriously, Hermione, I have absolutely nothing to do today. You won’t hurt my feelings in the slightest if you have other things you’d rather be doing now that your plans with my son fell through, but you can stay as long as you like.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. There probably were other things she should use this unexpected time to take care of, but she was nothing if not well-organized. She’d left herself plenty of time to deal with her array of responsibilities, so it wouldn’t be too much of a drain on her productivity if she used the few hours she had planned to spend working with Harry hanging out with his father instead. His very handsome, very charming and very shirtless father.

“Of course!” He sounded honestly excited about sharing her company alone, just the two of them, and it did funny things to her stomach. “We could watch some telly together, at least to start with.”

“That sounds good,” she said. She felt the warmth spreading through her chest, and it was then that she decided maybe Harry blowing off their plans to placate his girlfriend might not have been such a bad thing after all.

\--

“He didn’t!” Hermione shook her head adamantly while laughing her head off. “No, I don’t believe it!”

“He did!” James insisted. “I’m telling the truth, I swear!” She looked into his hazel eyes, searching for the lie, but he held her gaze and nodded. Her own eyes widened when it settled in that he really was telling the truth.

“I can’t _wait_ to tease Harry about having a wet dream about Susan’s aunt!” She cackled as she thought about it.

“He’s always been drawn to women much smarter than he is,” James said, chuckling along with her. “He’s much like his father in that regard.” There was no stopping Hermione’s blush when she heard that. While that statement could reasonably be applied to his ex wife Lily, a woman Hermione had often been favorably compared to by her Hogwarts professors and had become one of the world’s leading masters in charms, but he’d been staring straight into her eyes while he said it.

They’d been building towards this moment for the better part of an hour now. Sitting together on the couch and watching telly had quickly turned into swapping stories, many of them embarrassing ones that prominently featured either Harry or Sirius. Their bodies had scooted closer together on the couch over time, something Hermione had been aware of but had dismissed as meaningless, at least until now. Until now she’d been able to convince herself that this was just her best friend’s father being his usual engaging, entertaining self and anything else that she might be picking up on was merely her own imagination running wild, but there was no ignoring the reality of their current position.

Their bodies were pressed in close on the middle of the couch; they were about as close as she had been to her first boyfriend the night he finally made his move and she lost her virginity. Her hand had wound up resting on his thigh just below the short workout shorts he’d never changed out of even after washing up, and he certainly hadn’t complained about it. And when had she started rubbing the leg?

She looked into his eyes as her laughter died down, and her breath caught in her throat at the naked desire she saw there. He wanted her. _James Potter wanted her!_

He wasn’t going to make the first move on her though, which was something she realized in that moment. He would never force her to do anything she didn’t want to do, and he wasn’t going to pressure her or force her to rebuff his advances. There was still something of a power imbalance though, even if she was a grown witch now and he’d never exactly been a strict disciplinarian anyway, at least with her. Even so, he wasn’t going to put her on the spot and do anything that he thought might upset her; that just wasn’t who he was. If she wanted more from him, if she wanted to seize this frozen moment in time and make her long-held fantasies about her best friend’s father become reality, it was going to be up to her to turn this from a mere flirtation into a legitimate sexual escapade. It was fortunate for her that she was a self-assured person that wasn’t afraid to take charge in the bedroom, or on the couch in this case. She was practically in his lap anyway, so it didn’t take much for her to close the short distance separating them and kiss him on the lips like she’d daydreamed about more times than she cared to remember.

James might have been waiting for her to make the first move and show that she wanted this, but now that the move had been made he was anything but passive. He returned her kiss with a hunger that easily matched her own, and as his hands reached up to roughly grab her breasts through the thin t-shirt she’d worn she wondered how long it had been since he’d been with a woman. It had been over two years since he and Lily divorced, and she couldn’t remember ever seeing him with a woman since or Harry mentioning him going on any dates. Had this mature hunk of a man gone without a woman’s touch for all this time? It would certainly explain his desperation.

Kissing and groping very quickly became hands tearing at clothes and haphazardly tossing them aside. She smiled faintly at his muttered “holy fuck” when he touched her bare breasts for the first time, but she had explorations of her own that demanded the bulk of her attention. She moaned in need when she got his boxers off and saw his cock in all its glory. He was even bigger than he’d been in her dreams, and far bigger than either of the men she’d slept with previously. _No,_ she thought, correcting herself in her head. _They were boys. James is a man._

He was a man, and improbably he was also _her_ man, at least for today. She had no clue how he felt about the possibility of this going beyond this one day, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on what the future might hold for her and the older man she’d fancied for years. Now was the time for her to do all of the things she’d always wanted to do to him and for him, or as many as she could fit into an hour or so anyway. She thought about grabbing her wand out of her pocket and casting a lubrication spell on his cock, but she quickly dismissed that idea. Why rely on magic when she could prepare him the old-fashioned way?

She repositioned herself on the couch, getting down on her knees next to him and lowering her head to his cock. At first she licked her way up and down his cock, from tip all the way down to balls and then back up, but that was only the beginning. She took his cock between her lips and suckled the head, looking up at his face while she did so. He stared down at her, and James Potter’s usually easygoing and carefree face looked as intense as she’d seen it since that day when Harry had fallen off of his broomstick and broken his arm trying to catch the snitch. But that had been a moment of fear and concern for the health of his son. This was him staring at her in wide-eyed hunger while she suckled at the head of his cock and slowly began to work her head farther down.

“Fuck,” he said with a groan. “I can’t believe Hermione Granger has my cock in her mouth.” Her eyes twinkled and she smiled as best she could with said cock in her mouth. He wasn’t the only one who couldn’t believe this was happening at last. But Hermione, ever the analytical person, knew this was no mere dream. It all felt far too real to be something her horny imagination cooked up. This was truly happening, and since it was, she was going to give it her all and show her longtime crush that she was no little girl anymore, that she was all woman now, and a woman who had both the knowledge and the skill to suck his cock better than anyone else ever had.

This wasn’t Hermione’s first time going down on a guy, though James’s cock was longer and thicker than any she’d ever handled. But as it so often did, her unquenchable thirst for knowledge and her love of reading came in very handy here. She’d known all sorts of tips and tricks and techniques long before she saw her first real penis, and she’d only accumulated more knowledge since then. James might have been bigger than she was used to but that wasn’t going to stop her. She slid her lips down his cock, smoothly bobbing her head on him and making steady progress without taking him too deep in one go and making herself gag. While her mouth made its way downwards and took in as much of his cock as she safely could, her hands dealt with the rest. She gripped the base firmly in one hand and stroked whatever she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and her other hand cupped and played with his balls.

“Merlin, where’d you learn to suck cock like this?” James whispered. “Wait, of course I know the answer to that. You read it in a book, didn’t you?” She turned her head to the side, looked up at him and nodded, all while his cock remained in her mouth and poked a bulge in her cheek. “Well, I’m sure any boys that have been lucky enough to find themselves in this position are very thankful that Hermione Granger has never come across a book that she didn’t want to read. Merlin knows I am. This is the best blowjob I’ve ever gotten”

Hermione went back to sucking; wanting to show him everything she’d learned. Her previous lovers had always let her know when she was pleasing them, and while she’d always taken pride in knowing she was doing a good job, hearing James Potter’s praise and admiration for her oral talents filled her with a pleasure far greater than any acknowledgment she’d ever received, even when Headmaster Dumbledore told her she’d earned the position of Head Girl or when Professor McGonagall called her as good a student as any she’d ever taught. Somehow being the best cocksucker James Potter had ever had seemed like a higher compliment than any academic award.

She had a vast knowledge of techniques she could use, and she showed some of them off for James’s benefit. Simply bobbing her head continuously and never stopping to do anything else might have gotten him off quickly, but it wouldn’t have been nearly as fun. Every so often she would pull her mouth off of his cock and focus on pleasing him in some other way for a minute or two, whether it was simply giving him a double-fisted hand job, kissing along his cock head and smooching her way down from there, or kissing and sucking his balls. She constantly switched things up and threw a different sort of pleasure at him and throughout it all he moaned, stroked her hair and told her what a good girl she was being.

Eventually James showed his appreciation for her effort in a different way; by returning the favor. She was down on her knees beside him and leaning her head over his lap, and this position made it easy enough for him to reach around and rub between her legs with his fingers. She moaned around his cock when she felt that first contact of his fingertips against her vulva. She was already highly aroused; of course she was, with her longtime crush’s cock in her mouth. As such his fingers stroking her pussy was exactly what her body wanted and needed. But it was about to get even better.

“Mmph!” She moaned around his cock as one finger pushed inside of her pussy. For a brief moment she tensed, expecting him to roughly jab his finger in and out of her like he thought the faster and harder he moved his finger, the better it would feel for her. Her previous lovers had never quite understood that fingering was more about finesse than force, and her previous experiences had her expecting more of the same from her new lover. But she needn’t have worried, because James was no green boy. He gently pushed into her with his finger, bent it inside of her and went exploring. He was searching for something specific, and once he found it he focused on it.

She shivered when she felt his finger curl and stroke across her g spot in a come hither motion, and then he went and supplemented it by using her own arousal to wet the fingers of his other hand and began to stroke her clit as well. Of course James wasn’t going to mindlessly shove his fingers inside of her pussy and bang away. As she’d already noted, this was a man, not a boy. And this man was playing her body like a master played a fine instrument. It was all Hermione could do to remember to keep sucking his cock and not give herself over completely to enjoying his expert rubbing and fingering. But she was determined to leave a good impression on him with her own oral talents, and so she continued to dutifully suck his cock even as his nimble fingers stroked her body with a skill that she wasn’t sure even she herself had ever managed, never mind her previous lovers.

Once her orgasm hit it was impossible for her to keep up with the blowjob though. She grunted and groaned around his cock as her body was hit by one of the strongest orgasms she’d ever been through. She wanted to keep sucking him off, really she did, but how could she focus on anything other than this?

Eventually the orgasm ended and her body cooled off though, and she started to suck his cock again. Or at least she tried to; she only managed a few seconds of slurping before James patted her head.

“Stop, Hermione,” he said. For a moment she panicked; was he disappointed with her for losing focus and neglecting him during her orgasm? “If you do much more I’m going to cum, and since I don’t know if I’ll ever have this chance again I’d really prefer to be inside of you before I even think about finishing.” She relaxed when she realized that he was stopping her not out of displeasure but out of a desire for more. “Only if you’re up to that, of course,” he said in a hurry. “We don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable doing.”

She appreciated his consideration for her and his efforts to make sure she didn’t feel pressured into anything, but there was no need for him to worry about that. She’d wanted this, wanted him for far too long to stop now, and there was nothing she wasn’t willing to give him or do for him. Nothing was off limits was far as she was concerned, and if he wanted to be inside of her that was music to her ears. Part of her lamented that she wouldn’t be able to prove what a good girl she was by swallowing his cum, but hopefully she’d have another chance at that in the future.

Hermione pulled her mouth off of James’s cock, turned her body and straddled his lap. She rocked her hips against him, rubbing her pussy against his cock to tease him, to build the anticipation and to get herself worked up again after her orgasm had cooled her down somewhat.

“You’re sure this is what you want?” he asked. That he wanted it was obvious, but he wanted to make sure she wasn’t just going along and giving him what he wanted. 

“ _Positive_ ,” she said. She held his cock steady with her hand while she got her hips into position, and then she slowly sank down until the tip of his cock entered her pussy. Their eyes locked, and she could see he looked just as awed as she felt. This was really happening! At long last, James Potter’s cock was inside of her!

Well, the tip was inside of her at least. She still had a long way to go and a lot more cock to take inside of her, but that was a problem rectified easily enough. She continued to lower herself down onto him, taking more of his length inside of her. As much as she might have wanted to just impale herself on his cock and get straight to riding him, she had to pace herself here. This was a lot of cock to handle, the biggest she’d ever taken by far, and she needed to give her body time to adjust to having something so large inside of her.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, Hermione,” James hissed. “So tight, and wet, and perfect.” She looked down at him and giggled, which brought an amused smile to his face. She knew he was probably amused at how uncharacteristically giggly she’d been this afternoon, but she couldn’t help herself. This entire day was making her giddy, and now she was lowering herself onto James Potter’s dick while he stared up at her in equal parts amusement and awe. If ever there was a day to giggle, forget about all of her responsibilities and just enjoy her, this was the day.

James didn’t merely sit back and watch while she slowly rocked her hips and gradually got more comfortable with having his length inside of her. His hands were in constant contact with her body. At first he squeezed her breasts, again showing his maturity and experience by giving them a nice squeeze with just the right amount of pressure; hard enough for her to feel it, but not hard enough to hurt. Then he played with her sensitive nipples for a bit, teasing them with rubs from his thumbs that made her groan and work her hips harder against him. Finally his hands moved around to the other side of her body, traveled down her back and made their way to her bum. He took two firm handfuls of her arse and squeezed, but he didn’t try to control her movements or make her ride him faster. He wanted to get his hands on her bum but he was more than happy to let her do the fucking, something she appreciated.

Another thing she appreciated was when he got his mouth in on the fun as well. He had already been dropping kisses on her neck and slowly working his way down, but what really caught her attention was when he made it down to her breasts. At first he licked, kissed and sucked on the flesh of her tits themselves, but then he focused on her nipples exclusively. He took the nipple of her left breast between his lips and suckled it, and she groaned at the foreign feeling. She’d had guys play with her breasts before but none had ever sucked on her nipple like this. His hazel eyes looked up at her as he sucked at her nipple much like she imagined a baby eventually would, and the sight was unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant. She wasn’t sure why, but something about James latching onto her nipple like this and sucking at it really turned her on. Rather than examining the deeper reasons behind any of this she decided to turn her brain off for the time being and lean into the feeling.

“Yeah, suck at my nipple, baby!” she shouted. She reached out and tousled his hair with both hands. He had the same perpetually messy hair as his son, and running her hands through it had the effect of making it even more untidy than usual. It made him look even cuter as far as she was concerned.

He pulled his lips off of her nipple with a popping sound that was far more erotic than it had any right to be, but he’d removed his mouth from her left breast only so he could switch over and pay the same attention to its twin. Her right nipple was taken into his mouth and sucked on every bit as hungrily as the left side had been. Between his hands squeezing and groping at her arse, his eyes staring at her in open admiration and his mouth sucking on her nipples as if they were going to produce the sweetest, tastiest liquid, Hermione had never had her body treated with quite this much reverence. To know that not only was she here with James Potter and living out fantasies she’d held for years, but that he loved her body and couldn’t get enough of it, was as big a boost to her confidence as Hermione could have ever hoped for. That’s not to say she hadn’t been confident in her body and comfortable in her own skin, especially as she’d gotten older, but knowing that she had such an affect on this sexy older man that she’d crushed on for so long and who had spent years married to one of the most beautiful women she’d ever met made her feel sexier than she’d ever felt in her life. 

It also served as tremendous motivation to continue on with her ride. She’d never stopped fucking him throughout his exploration of her body and his suckling of her nipples, and in fact had only grown more confident, comfortable and aroused. She was at the point now where she was able to sit down and take him all the way inside of her, though she didn’t do that all the time, nor did she focus solely on bouncing in his lap as fast and as hard as she could. There was some of that, but she wanted to have fun and feel him hitting inside of her in as many different ways and from as many different angles as she could manage, and as such she was frequently adjusting her movements.

Sometimes she would wiggle her hips from side to side and only take him a little bit of the way in, sometimes she would swing her hips in a circle erotically in her best impression of an exotic belly dancer, sometimes she would press herself all the way down and rock her hips back and forth while his cock was buried to the hilt inside of her, and yes, sometimes she would bounce on him as fast as she could. All of it felt great to her, and he certainly seemed to agree. His hands generally stayed on her arse, though he did occasionally stroke the small of her back instead. His mouth would switch from one breast to the other once in awhile, but that time it took to let go of one nipple and latch on to the other one was the only break in his sucking. That was just fine with Hermione. If he wanted to spend the rest of the day sucking her nipples he was welcome to do it as far as she was concerned.

There was nothing Hermione would have liked more than to keep fucking this perfect specimen of a pure man for the rest of the day, the rest of the night, the rest of her life. Unfortunately that just wasn’t possible, and she knew it wasn’t. She could feel the burn in her thighs and the ache in her side, proof that she was exerting herself to a considerable degree as she rode his cock on his couch. Still she pressed on, intent on enjoying this wet dream brought to life for as long as she could. If that meant she was sore as hell tomorrow morning, so be it. But it wasn’t her physical stamina that was the real concern. It was the fact that this wonderfully hard cock would only be able to withstand so much pleasure before it could take no more. James had held up incredibly well to last this long, especially since she suspected it might very well have been years since he’d been with a woman, but even her talented stud of a man had his limits.

“Hermione…I’m close,” James said after finally pulling his mouth off of her nipple. “You’d better get off of me unless you want a belly full of…well, you know.” She giggled at the way he’d trailed off.

“I sucked you off on your couch while you got me off with your fingers, and now I’ve been riding your cock for Merlin only knows how long now. Don’t tell me you think I’ll be offended if you say the word cum,” she said despite being short of breath. “And I appreciate the warning but don’t worry about it. Give it to me. Give me your cum, ejaculate, semen, jizz, whatever. I don’t care what you call it, but I want you to pump every last bit of it inside of me!” There was no risk of any unplanned surprises resulting from this; she had been on the potion for years, even before she’d lost her virginity. He didn’t need to know that though, at least not yet. Leaving the possibility hanging in his mind made the thought of being filled by his cum that much hotter to her.

James gasped and his eyes widened at her not only having given her permission but doing so in the most explicit way she possibly could. It was out of character for Hermione Granger but she was currently riding the cock of her best friend’s divorced father, so it seemed that today was a day for her to shatter all expectations placed upon her and forever dispel the notion that she was some prudish suck-up with a sycophantic devotion to the rules. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Here it comes, Hermione. Here it comes!”

“Good!” She put her hands on his shoulders, sat down to take him all the way inside of her and rocked her hips back and forth. “Do it! Give it to me! Cum inside of me, James!”

He grabbed onto her hips tight and grunted as he began to cum inside of her. His handsome face looked so cute as he orgasmed that she couldn’t resist throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth and his lips immediately parted and granted it to her. Their tongues fought for dominance and her hips continued to rock back and forth while he filled her with his seed. Hermione knew that whether she wished it or not, their fun for the day was probably approaching its end now that he was orgasming, unless he happened to have some stamina potion already brewed and sitting around for immediate use, which seemed quite unlikely. A few minutes ago that would have disappointed her but now she embraced it. If he was finishing up and his cock was just about to go down, it was time for her to put her all into getting herself off one more time before that happened.

Fortunately for her she’d already been close to her second orgasm, and now that she was actively working to try and make it happen and reach that point as quickly as she could, it didn’t take much effort to bring her the rest of the way home. She only had to grind against him about a half dozen times and then she was following him into ecstasy. They’d continued to kiss, and now it was her turn to groan into his mouth as she hit her peak. Hermione’s second orgasm was no less powerful than the first, which frankly amazed her. Even having multiple orgasms in one day wasn’t all that common for her to begin with, and when it happened the second generally wasn’t anywhere near as strong as the first. It was just one more remarkable thing to add to what had turned out to be an unforgettable day.

They broke their kiss after Hermione finished cumming, but she didn’t dismount him or let his cock slide out of her. Even if it was no longer hard she was in no hurry to take it out, nor was she in any hurry to get off of his lap. His arms stayed wrapped around her body, holding her tight to his chest. He was even sweatier than he’d been when she first walked in, but she didn’t mind. Besides, she was every bit as sweaty as he was; what did it matter at this point? Maybe they could go have a nice, long, hot shower together in a little while?

“Holy fuck,” James whispered. “That was amazing.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and she smiled and burrowed in his arms, resting the side of her face against his chest.

“You can say that again,” she agreed. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Oh?” He tilted her chin up so she was looking into his eyes. “Do tell, Miss Granger. How long have you been dreaming about going for a ride on my broomstick?”

“Hmm.” When exactly had it started? Had it been that summer day after her second year when she’d come over and Sirius had played a prank on his friend that resulted in James’s shirt getting torn clean off of his body by a rogue houseplant? Or maybe it was when she and her parents had come over for a Christmas party during her third year and she had wound up under the mistletoe with him? He’d only given her an innocent peck on the cheek of course, but she could still remember the way she’d flushed and her heart had skipped a beat when she saw his face leaning in towards hers. “Well…”

“I’m home, dad.”

Hermione had to throw a hand over her mouth to stifle her shocked gasp when she heard Harry’s voice, and by sheer survival instinct she rolled out of her lover’s arms and got down flat on her back beside him on the couch. She wound up with her head using his inner thigh as a pillow, inches from his cock, but there was no time to adjust her positioning now, not when her best friend was dangerously close.

“Oh, welcome home, Harry,” James said. He sounded remarkably casual despite the situation. Maybe that was his auror training coming into play. “How did it go? You smooth things out with your young lady?”

“Nah,” Harry sighed. “Don’t think that’s salvageable. What a waste, she really seemed like...” he trailed off, and Hermione held her breath. “Dad. Are you sitting on the couch shirtless?”

“Uh, yeah,” James said. “I do it all the time, you know that.”

“Even when you’re covered in sweat?” Harry asked dubiously. “Seriously, I can see it dripping off you from here! That’s disgusting!”

“Guess you’re right. Sorry son.” It was a good thing Harry hadn’t noticed that it wasn’t just his father’s shirt on the floor, not to mention that there was a set of female clothes strewn across the ground as well.

“Right. Well, never sitting on that couch again,” Harry said. “Guess I’ll go and do some prep for my summer project. Hermione and I were going to… _fuck!_ I forgot she was supposed to come over this afternoon so we could work on it! She is going to be so mad at me!”

“Oh, I bet she’ll be more forgiving than you think,” James said, correctly. “You just might want to wait until tomorrow before you try and apologize to her. Give her tonight to cool off, yeah?”

 _Cool off?_ Hermione thought as Harry agreed with his dad’s advice and headed up to his room. _I’ll be getting warmed up all over again tonight if I have anything to say about it._


	2. Cooling Off in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and James, sweaty from their fun on the couch, rush to clean themselves in the shower.

"And...here we are!" James put Hermione back on her feet with a flourish, turned on the shower and held the door open for her. "After you, milady."

"Such a gentleman," she said, chuckling. His act of chivalry was rather ruined when he smacked her on the bum as she walked past him though.

After Harry had gone back to his room and they heard signs of him settling down, they went about clearing up the evidence of their fun on the couch. She'd used her wand to send their clothes off to be laundered, but Hermione felt Harry had been on to something when he said he didn't plan on sitting on it ever again. It would need to be given a thorough cleaning later.

James had scooped her into his arms and carried her towards his room, leaving her to bury her face in his neck to stifle her giggles as they hurried on their way, still completely naked. The last thing she needed was for her best friend to see her curled up naked in the arms of his equally naked father!

They made it into the master bedroom and then the shower, and it was only once the shower door was shut behind James that she finally allowed herself to relax.

"That was fun!" James said. "We need to sneak around naked more often."

"Speak for yourself," she said. She stepped underneath the showerhead and allowed the warm water to spray down over her head. "I'd rather not have my best friend see me running around naked with his father, if it's all the same to you."

"It's inevitable that he's going to find out sooner or later, don't you think?" James asked. He stepped up behind her and dropped a kiss on her shoulder. "Unless you want it to be a one time thing, which I would respect." He moved his lips over to kiss at the back of her neck. "I'd be disappointed as hell, but I'd respect it. I don't want you to feel like you're being pressured into anything."

Hermione laughed, and then bit her lip when he wrapped his arms around her waist and stepped even closer, hugging her to his body and allowing her to feel his cock, already growing hard again and pressing against her despite their adventures on the couch.

"Do you really think just one shag is going to be enough for me after all the years I've been dreaming about fucking you, Mister Potter?" she asked, wiggling her hips and rubbing her arse against him.

"I was hoping not," he said. "Just didn't want to be presumptuous." Him worrying about being presumptuous made her want to laugh, especially when he'd carried her into his shower and huddled in behind her.

"Presume away, James," she said. "In fact, I'll just tell you right now that I'll be _very_ disappointed if I haven't been shagged rotten by the time the water in this shower starts getting cold."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"That's because it is," she answered. "But are you man enough to answer it? Or did I wear you out back on the couch, _old man_?"

"Now you're in for it," he growled. "I hope you're ready for this, Granger."

"I'm sure I can handle whatever you throw at me," she said. She had never spoken so playfully with a man who was about to fuck her, and she found that she loved it. "After all, you're pretty out of practice, aren't you?"

"I think I got back into the swing of things pretty quickly," he said, "but if you're in need of further demonstration I am _happy_ to give it to you." He pulled back and gave her another swat on the arse, this one with quite a bit more sting to it than the more playful spank he'd given her on her way into the shower. "Put your hands on the wall and stick your arse out towards me."

Hermione complied with his order immediately. She _loved_ that commanding tone. It made her want to do whatever he asked. She put her hands on the shower wall and bent over, sticking her arse out while the water rained down across her back. Then she felt his cock rubbing against her pussy lips, which she loved even more than being bossed around by the handsome older man she'd crushed on for years.

"Yes!" she hissed as James' cock slid inside of her again. It hadn't even been that long since she'd taken him for a ride on his couch until he filled her with his seed, but she'd missed him, missed this. Merlin, why did he feel so good inside of her?

"Fuck, you're so tight," James groaned, showing that she wasn't the only one who had missed this even with the short amount of time that had passed. "I'll never get enough of this, never get tired of fucking you."

"Then _fuck_ me!" she whined. With the shower running she felt safe enough to get loud, and when he followed her direction and started to fuck her, she let her happy moans loose.

James put his hands on her hips and gave it to her good. She'd just been teasing about him being out of practice or not being able to keep up with her, but he was showing her how incredibly wrong she'd been regardless. He thrust into her with sharp, powerful strokes, pushing his cock deep inside of her, and making her hands scrabble for purchase against the slick shower wall. Since she'd been the one on top during their shag on the couch, this was James' first chance to show her what he could do when he was the one in control of the fucking. He was passing the test with flying colors just as she'd known he would. She'd already known how well his cock filled her and how much she enjoyed fucking him, but it was nice to get confirmation that they were going to have just as much fun regardless of who was fucking who.

Hermione had never actually tried sex in the shower before, but she quickly decided she could get used to the idea. Feeling the warm water hitting their bodies as he had her bent over and fucked her hard from behind was an experience wholly different from anything she'd had previously, and she was more than pleased with the result. Their slick bodies slapped together underneath the water, which ostensibly was going to wash off all of the sweat they'd built up through their previous fun. She wasn't sure how clean she was going to feel after the shower was actually over if she was going to be fucked this hard though.

While one of her new lover's hands stayed on her hip the other came up to grab onto a wet breast. She moaned in approval, loving the way he grabbed and squeezed it as he continued to thrust into her from behind. It felt like he was claiming ownership of her body, grabbing one of her tits possessively while bending her over and fucking her in his shower. It was like he was declaring that she was his. Hermione loved it. It was all she'd wanted for years, the secret desire that she'd never dreamed could actually become reality until today, until she'd noticed the way he stared at her and flirted with her. She would be his, whenever, wherever and however he wanted her.

"Fuck, that pussy is so tight!" James said. "So tight. So perfect, Hermione. You're so perfect!"

Hermione moaned, and moaned loudly. She flinched when she heard just how loud she sounded in her own ears. Even with the shower running she feared Harry might have been able to hear her needy, wanton moan through the walls. She couldn't help it though. She'd always had a praise kink. She loved being told that she'd done a good job and had met or exceeded expectations, especially by those she looked up to. Normally that meant her teachers but it applied to James as well. It had applied when she was a girl and he'd just been her best friend's nice father, and apparently she craved his praise even more now that he was fucking her wet body inside of his shower.

Hermione was already so affected by what was happening, how hard he was fucking her and how much she enjoyed it knowing that it was him, the man she'd secretly wanted for years. She had been rapidly hurtling towards another orgasm, and that was before James decided to play dirty.

When the hand that had been on her hip slid around, reached between her legs and headed for her clit, Hermione knew she was done for. She started to howl the second that his fingers made contact with that sensitive nub, and as he played her body like a fine instrument it was all she could do not to scream her fucking head off and remove all doubt that she was being shagged by her best friend's father and was loving every damn second of it.

"You're going to cum, aren't you?" James asked, reading her correctly. Hermione nodded her head quickly, not trusting herself to not scream her head off if she tried to speak. "Do it. Do it, Hermione! Let me hear you! Let me hear you scream!"

"But Harry--" she whined.

"The water's running, and he can't hear shite anyway," James said, continuing to pound her while rubbing at her clit with the perfect amount of pressure. He didn't rub her too hard but he didn't go so lightly that she couldn't enjoy it either. "Half the time I have to bang on his room to let him know dinner's ready. Don't worry about him. Let me hear you scream."

Hermione bit her lip and whined as she shook her head, trying to ward off his demands, his deep thrusts and his nimble fingers. It was a losing battle and she knew it, but she was going to hold out for as long as possible. James had other ideas though. He wasn't going to let her ignore him.

"Cum, Hermione," he snapped. "Cum for me! Cum on my cock!" His hips were going at full speed now, slamming against her arse and making it impossible for her to ignore the feelings shooting through her body anymore.

"Oh _fuck!_ " She screamed out her orgasm, hoping and praying that she wasn't being too loud. It was beyond her control now though; James had demanded that she let him hear her, and she'd given in to her lover's request. She had challenged him to make her cum before the water went cold but she was still honestly surprised that he'd broken her as quickly as he had. She definitely hadn't been expecting it to hit her so hard either, but here she was, having to hope the noise of the shower was enough to drown out her screams as she came on James Potter's cock.

"Yes!" James said. "Yes, let me hear it!" He continued to rub at her clit, and then he started to spank her arse, swatting her with his palm again and again in quick succession. She yelped with every strike, but they were not cries of pain. The spanking only increased her pleasure and enhanced what was already a pretty incredible climax.

"Holy fuck," he whispered a few moments later, after her climax had finally died down, and her screaming along with it. He'd stopped spanking her too, and his thrusts slowed down to about half-speed. "That was incredible." Hermione agreed; she was still seeing stars. But there was one specific word she took umbrage with.

"Was?" she gasped. "What do you mean, _was_? You're not done yet, are you? I can feel that cock inside of me."

"Just thought I'd give you a second to recover," he said. "That seemed pretty intense for you. But hey, if you're ready for more I'm sure as fuck ready to give it to you."

"Then do it!" she hissed. "Do it! Fuck me, James!"

Both of her lover's hands returned to her hips, and he started to pump into her again, harder than ever before. Now he wasn't the least bit concerned with seeing to her pleasure and making sure she was enjoying herself. The one and only thing on James Potter's mind right now was fucking her as hard as he could and chasing his own orgasm, and Hermione couldn't have been happier about it. She'd already had her fun; now she wanted him to have his. She wanted to feel him slam against her body with all his might and fill her up with that big beautiful cock of his.

James was more than capable of giving her exactly that. Her body was rocked by his thrusts, and she had to push against the shower wall hard with her hands to make sure she balanced herself just in case her legs gave out on her. She was amazed he could go this hard after everything they'd done earlier, and all after a very long dry spell for him. How good might he be after he'd actually been having sex regularly again? The thought intrigued her, and she hoped she would be the witch lucky enough to find out for herself.

Eventually it all caught up to him though. She could sense his orgasm coming before he actually announced it; she could hear it in his short, deep grunts and in the way his hips sped up against her.

"I'm going to cum," he announced, and she could hear in her voice just how close he actually was. She just nodded, water spraying everywhere as her wild hair shook. She'd already taken one load of his seed inside of her and had no problem taking a second, but it turned out that he wanted something else. He pulled his cock out of her, and she looked over her shoulder at him, wondering why he'd stopped. He was stroking his cock quickly so he certainly didn't seem like he wanted to stop or was trying to cool off so he could keep going.

"Get on your knees," he said. She turned around and dropped to her knees as quickly as her body could safely move without slipping. She knelt there on the wet shower floor and looked up at him submissively as he stepped forward. At first she thought he was going to shoot it on her face, but then he rubbed the head of his cock against her lips and she got the message. She parted her lips and allowed him to stick his cock inside of her mouth.

James' hands went to her head, running through her wet mass of brown hair and sliding his cock back and forth in her mouth. She got in on the act as well, sealing her lips around his cock and sucking hard. Now that she knew what he was looking for she was going to do everything she could to help him get there. She suckled on his cock and her tongue took several passes at him as well. Between her sucking and licking and his thrusting, it didn't take long to finish him off.

She'd come very close to tasting his cum earlier, before he'd stopped her so they could move on to having sex, but she was making up for that now. She could swear that he wanted to make up for stopping earlier by giving her two orgasms' worth of cum to swallow now. It rushed fast and thick into her mouth but Hermione was prepared. She swallowed everything he had to give her, not bothering to stop and taste it, knowing that it was coming fast and she needed to stay on her toes if she wanted to keep up. It was only after he'd stopped cumming and his hands let go of her hair that she took the time to savor what was left, swishing it around in her mouth as James pulled his cock out.

She swallowed the last little bit with a gulp and then smiled up at him, sticking her tongue out and letting him see the fruits of her labor. He chuckled and shook his head at her.

"Good girl, Hermione," he said, patting her hair. She beamed up at him, and even with everything they'd already done and all the pleasure he'd already given her she still felt a pleasant tingle in response to his praise.

"Anything for you, Mister Potter," she said. It felt odd to call him Mister Potter after so many years of simply calling him James, but she enjoyed the chance to play up both their age difference and the way she'd just gone down on her knees for him. His smile said he enjoyed it too.

"Should I turn the shower off, or do you want to actually wash up a little?" he asked, holding his hand out to her. She took it and allowed him to help her back to her feet while she thought it over.

"I could probably use a little more time in here," she decided. "Need some time to soothe my muscles after the workout you just put me through." He laughed and gave her a wink.

"I'll leave you to it then," he said, turning and stepping out of the shower. She stole one more look at his muscular arse before stepping back underneath the spray and trying to take something resembling an actual shower. She enjoyed the water washing over her for a moment; this was the perfect way to relax after the exhilarating but also exhausting day she'd had. As she did so something occurred to her, and she called out to James as he dried himself off with a towel.

"You did it, you know," she said. He paused in the middle of scrubbing his hair with the towel and turned back to face her.

"Did what?" he asked.

"The water's still warm. You shagged me rotten before it went cold, just like I challenged you to." He laughed and gave her that carefree grin of his that she loved so much.

"Was there ever any doubt?"


	3. Omake: The Last Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione can’t resist using her newfound relationship to win a playful argument with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex here; just a quick little humorous (hopefully) omake.

Harry was hard at work on their project for McGonagall, but Hermione couldn’t concentrate on it. She’d had an idea in the back of her head from the moment they sat down to get to work, and she couldn’t stop thinking about it. It hadn’t helped that she’d teased Harry about his most recent fling that had ended as so many of them did (with the witch cursing his name), and he’d responded by calling her a prude who had no sense of adventure. There was no malice in any of it of course, on either side. It was all in good fun; just two close friends teasing each other. But she now knew that she had the perfect counter to him calling her a prude with a boring sex life, and as risky as it was to bring this up, she couldn’t resist the temptation.

“My sex life isn’t quite as boring as you might think,” she said. Harry scoffed but did not look up from the table. “Really, I’m serious. I had sex almost all day yesterday. We started in bed, and then made our way to the couch. Then he shagged me on the kitchen table after we ate lunch, and…”

“For Merlin’s sake, are you trying to rub my face in it just because you’re getting some and I’m not?” Harry grumbled, interrupting her. She smirked shamelessly.

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. “You do it to me often enough.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he said. He looked back down at their project. “So who’s the lucky bloke? Do I know him? Do I need to give him the big brother routine, threaten to break his legs if he hurts you and all that?” Hermione snorted at the picture that put in her head.

“You could try if you really wanted to,” she said. “I’d rather like to see it, in fact. And yes, you do know him. You know him very well, actually.” His pen stopped moving.

“Surely not Ron,” he said.

“Of course not,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Okay, now you’ve got me curious,” he said. “Everything else in our little circle of friends is taken, and I know you’re not the type to fool around like that.”

“Not everyone,” she said. “There’s a certain someone who is very, very close to you who is single.” They could hear the shower in the master bedroom turn on, and Hermione couldn’t resist. “Oh, and there he is now. Sounds like he’s cleaning up after our morning quickie.”

Harry’s eyes looked up at her, skeptically at first but then widening in shock when he saw she was being serious. For a second she was afraid that he would legitimately be hurt or angered about this.

“ _Gross_ ,” he said, looking as if he might vomit. Hermione felt her fear dissipate. He might be shocked and it might take him awhile to get used to it, but he wasn’t angry. It wasn’t going to come between their friendship. And since that was the case, she decided it was safe to get in one last dig.

“Maybe I’ll go join him in the shower,” she said. “He’d probably love to get his hands on my bum again after the spanking he gave me last night. He can’t get enough of my arse, you know. It’s his favorite part of my body. He can’t keep his hands off of it. He—“

Harry jammed his fingers in his ears and ran from the room, leaving Hermione giggling at him. And then she tried to figure out whether she was going to wait for him to come back, or actually join James in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
